dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Isis
Isis is a castle town in the Overworld of Dragon Quest III. It is located southwest of Asham in a large desert, and to the south of the Pyramid. It does not correlate to any specific city in the real world, but carries a general Egyptian theme instead. Appearances Dragon Quest III The kingdom that would become Isis was founded by the late King Faro, who is entombed in the northern pyramid. Due to his intelligent planning, the kingdom thrives in the desert without draining the precious oasis waters it surrounds. The current ruler is the beautiful Queen Isis The town is a thriving hotspot of trade, with several merchants opening up shop to take advantage of the tourism brought upon by the beauty of Queen Isis, the foreboding allure of the pyramid, and the Monster Arena. The people take great pride in the their queen's astonishing beauty, and the temperament of the townsfolk is jovial--save for the sullen Mocrates, who spends all day pinning for the encroachment of evening and all night for the break of dawn. There are two bards in the town, with the one strumming around the watering hole singing praises for the Meteorite bracer. The palace of Isis sits above the town on the bank of the oasis. The royal abode is open to the public and the guards are welcoming of travellers, recognizing how exhausting traveling the desert expanse is. The palace has a massive sand courtyard walled with ramparts and decorated with fourteen small sphinx statues. The palace itself is littered with the queen's pet cats as well as her several handmaidens. A professor studies the royal records and bemoans the would-be plunderers of the pyramid, while the minister sits in the garden gazing at the water and remarking that his older brother had left for Asham some time ago. The queen's audience chamber is a large, open space supported by columns and decorated with several flower patches. Children play in the eastern alcove and sing a song that tips the player off to one of the pyramid's puzzles, and the queen's bedchamber stairwell is in the western alcove. Queen Isis will perform her royal duties of saving the player's game when spoken to, but will remark that for all the praise her beauty nets her, it is still but a fickle and fleeting attribute. At night, the Queen will speak to the hero at length about the duty she bears to her people and the envy she has for the protagonists' wandering nature. She will also tell the hero to search behind her bed, giving them a prayer ring. Also at night, there is a cat by itself in the western corner of the palace. It will declare that it is a servant of Baramos when spoken to. It mocks the hero, telling them to flee to Aliahan and forget the foolish idea of ever reaching him before disappearing. Treasures (The Magic Key guarded chests can only be opened at night due to the guard posted * The Meteorite bracer is located in Isis and can be found by walking around the enclosure surrounding the castle courtyard. * 152 Gold Coins * 216 Gold Coins * Prayer ring (Queen's chamber at night) * Boxer shorts (remakes) * Chimaera wing * Coagulant * The Eureka Moment (Mocrates' house at night) * Fail is a Four-Letter Word * Golden tiara * Leap Before You Look * Mini medal x4 * Ruby wristband * Seed of agility * Seed of life * Seed of wisdom * Silk robe * Wayfarer's clothes Nearby monsters * Betterfly * Crabber dabber doo * Grillerpillar * Mummy boy * Vampire cat Trivia * Isis is named after Isis, a major goddess in the ancient Egyptian religion. * The desert surrounding Isis corresponds to the Sahara Desert. * The queen owning several pet cats is in reference to the ancient Egyptian belief that cats are sacred animals that guard against evil spirits. Category:Dragon Quest III towns and cities